The prior art describes various processes and industrial plants for selectively extracting propane and compounds heavier than propane, or ethane and compounds heavier than ethane.
In most cases, the gas to be processed is partly condensed, either by external low-temperature refrigeration, or by means of an expander turbine, prior to being separated in a separating drum. The liquid and vapour phases recovered are thereafter sent to a conventional multilevel distillation column. The wanted heavy compounds are recovered at the bottom of this column in the liquid form, and the scrubbed gas is recovered as vapour distillate. The condenser of the column requires very low-temperature external refrigeration.
More elaborate configurations using a dephlegmator have been described. For example, the Extrapack layout (marketed by NAT and IFP) replaces the distillation column head by a dephlegmator exchanger. An external refrigeration is still used with this configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,514 describes a very elaborate layout using both a dephlegmator and a distillation column, the condenser using an external refrigeration cycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,825 describes a layout with a dephlegmator. The gas coming from the separator is directly sent to the high-pressure reflux pass of the dephlegmator, and the cold in the reflux exchanger is produced by the scrubbed gas that has been expanded through an expander after passage in the exchanger. This layout is suited for processing gases at a pressure below 4 MPa at the inlet.